Should I be falling in love with him
by ekins1
Summary: Antonio, is debating with himself if he should be in love with Romano, he did practically raise him and all. One Shot. disclaimer i don't own hetalia or any of the characters.


Hi this is my first one shot. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I would love for criticism, I really need it. Thanks again.

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters.

_**"What's wrong with you, you idiota!" I hear the young country yell. I try not to show how irritated I was. "Romano, you were supposed to do your chores." I sigh. He stomps his foot and moves his hand to his hip. "You tomato eater, you left me home alone again. I was hungry and was forced to eat my last piece of pizza!" He screams. "I will make you more if you do your chores." I offer. He scowls "No you idiota, your pizza isn't as good as mine." He said. I squint my eyes. "I make all the pizza, what do you mean yours?" I ask. "Nevermind." He pouted. I shake my head. This is so much harder then I thought it would be.**_"Antonio wake up!" I hear someone shout. I squint my eyes and stretch. "Si, Si i'm up." I murmured trying to actually get up. I put my arms behind my head and yawn. "Sorry, I was just taking one of my well deserved siesta..." I say opening my eyes to see who it was. "Well Antonio, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go eat out or something" Lovino said turning his head quickly blushing. _Lovino, looked cute when he blushed. No! I shouldn't think like that, I practically raised him._ I shook my head trying to lose that thought. "Is that a no...?" Lovino asked wearing his permanent frown. "No, no. I would love to go." I replied feeling my face get hot. He nodded. "Where would you like to go?" He asked still frowning._ Note to self, try to make Lovino smile. _I smile brightly and told him "We should go to..." I thought for a moment. "We should go to a pizza place." I suggested knowing he liked pizza. He shook his head. "No, I don't really want pizza today, I was thinking something more special..." He said as his face went bright red. My eyes went wide._ Why did Lovino want to go somewhere special. Is today his birthday, did I forget. No, no today is not March 17, its not even March. _"Is anything special today?" I asked curiously. He shook his furiously. "No, just want to eat at somewhere nice, unlike usual." He was still blushing. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You should pick." He was still blushing, I tried to hold back a blush of my own._ He really did look cute...No! I can not think like that, he was my underling, he probably doesn't like me like that either._ He looked up and smirked. "Well...Okay." He replied. I smiled brightly. "That is a smile!" I yelled happily. He shook his head. "No, it was just a smirk, its nothing to get excited about." He murmured. "Well I though it was cu-" I cut myself off. No! "You thought I was what?" he asked. "I..I thought it was cool." I lied. _He was cute, and I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I loved Lovino, way more then I thought I did. _His smirk quickly went into a frown. "Oh...okay." Seeing him frown made my heart hurt. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried. "Nothing is wrong you idiota!" He screeched holding back tears, his face was red and clearly hurt. "Lovino..." I started. He ran up and hugged me, eyes filled with tears. "Antonio, why can't you see that I love you, you tomato eater!" He screamed, his voice was cracking. I felt my face go red, I put my arms around him holding him tightly. "Lovino...I..." I was blushing deep red. "I love you to." I told him. "Please stop crying, I don't want you upset." I told him, trying not to cry myself. He looked at me, his eyes still full with tears. I pulled one hand up and wiped away the tears from his face. "Are you alright Lovi." I called him, not realizing that I called him the name he hated. He smiled, and then nodded. My heart started beating and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. He had the cutest smile, I ever saw. My face was hot. He was still hugging me. "You can call me Lovi, but only you." He told me still blushing. I smiled. _maybe, maybe this could work out._


End file.
